I'm here if you need me
by Tipititralala
Summary: Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il y était parvenue, mais il y était parvenu. Elle avait sans cesse nié, avait tenté de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais elle avait fini par se faire une raison. Un simple résultat, et elle avait été totalement chamboulée. Et s'il était justement là quand elle avait besoin de lui ?


_Me revoilà les gens ! A l'express demande de Jeanne qui n'a pas arrêté encore et encore de demander cet OS précisément, le voilà. C'est ainsi un hommage à notre amie Héloïse, dont nous avons perdu la trace depuis 5 jours déjà. Il s'agit là d'un OS qu'elle m'avait demandé il y a encore quelques jours, et sur lequel Jeanne avait littéralement craqué (apparemment, c'est ce qu'il m'a __semblé comprendre).  
En ce qui concerne son histoire, je dirais qu'il se situe très précisément entre le 3x02 le 3x07. Vous savez, l'épisode avec Leighton qui drague House à cause de spores , et celui avec le patient qui sort du coma et qui n'a que 24h à vivre encore ? Et bien utilisez-les comme point de repère. Pour le reste, vous comprendrez par vous-même, faîtes moi confiance._

_Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre sans guère vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !_

_See ya people :D  
_

* * *

_**I'm here if you need me.**_

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il y était parvenue, mais il y était parvenu. Elle avait sans cesse nié, avait tenté de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais elle avait fini par se faire une raison. Du moins, la raison s'était faite d'elle même lorsqu'elle avait fait un test, et que ce dernier s'était révélé positif. Un simple résultat, et elle avait été totalement chamboulée. Encore une fois, il s'était rendu compte avant elle des changements, mais comment faisait-il pour toujours y parvenir ?

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, le bâtonnet en main, elle souffla un bon coup. Après ses deux FIV sans succès, elle s'était faite une raison, et avait tenté une troisième sans grande conviction. Alors, lorsqu'House avait commencé à prétexter qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne l'avait aucunement cru. Elle s'était persuadée que les quelques légers symptômes qu'elle avait eu jusque là étaient sans grande importance, et que son Diagnosticien ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir. Et pourtant, dans sa salle de bain, elle réalisait pleinement qu'il avait vu juste. Il avait eu _PUTAIN_ de juste.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, ses incisives plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Cette perspective nouvelle modifiait tous ses plans, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont elle se faisait la promesse, c'était de ne _SURTOUT_ pas en parler avec House. Il ne devait en aucun cas avoir vent de l'histoire, où il ne la lâcherait plus avec ça. C'était déjà bien assez de devoir supporter ses taquineries sur sa prétendue grossesse, il était donc impensable de lui avouer qu'il avait raison à ce sujet, où elle n'aurait jamais plus la paix. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça de réaliser que ses essais pour être mère avaient enfin fonctionné...

Le soir venu, elle ne mangea que très peu, l'appétit n'étant nullement au rendez-vous. Elle enfila un banal pyjama, avala sa tisane habituelle, et une fois celle-ci ingurgitée, elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures, repliée en boule sur elle-même. Quelques larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle peinait à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'enfin elle accéda aux bras de Morphée, ce ne fut pas non plus très reposant. Elle était relativement agitée, tournant encore et encore dans les draps. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, trois quart d'heures avant l'alarme prévue, et s'extirpa de son lit au ralenti. Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, puis sortit le café qu'elle prenait chaque matin. Mais, tout juste commençait-elle à le faire couler, qu'elle stoppa le processus pour ensuite mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Elle s'appuya au comptoir et pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, attendant que sa nausée passe. Elle allait devoir s'en passer, l'odeur seule suffisait à la rendre malade.

Elle se rabattit alors sur une simple tisane, à laquelle elle ajouta deux morceaux de sucre, et grignota un toast à la marmelade de pamplemousse, assise en tailleur sur le canapé de son salon. Elle se doucha ensuite longuement, n'ayant même pas l'envie de faire son yoga quotidien. Sous l'eau chaude, elle se sentait enfin détendue, soulagée, et c'était comme si, pendant un instant, ses soucis s'évanouissaient. Mais la dure réalité la rattrapa rapidement, et elle sortit de la cabine de douche, enroulant une serviette autour d'elle ainsi qu'une autre dans ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit son dressing, et opta pour une tenue plutôt confortable et dans son style professionnel. Elle l'enfila sans empressement, avant de coiffer ses boucles brunes et de se maquiller légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil sur la pendule, elle laissa échapper un soupir. Si elle partait dès maintenant, elle arriverait avec une bonne demie-heure d'avance, mais rester chez elle lui semblait être oppressant. Elle attrapa son sac à main, ses clés de voiture et enfila une veste fine, avant de quitter sa villa. Elle monta dans sa Lexus et prit la direction du PPTH, toutefois peu enthousiaste. Arrivée sur place, elle gara son véhicule sur son emplacement réservé, récupéra ses affaires et pénétra dans son établissement. Elle signa le formulaire d'arrivée, prit les messages que lui tendait Brenda, et se laissa retomber dans sa chaise de ministre sitôt elle fut dans son antre. Jambes croisées, ses doigts pianotaient rapidement sur le clavier de son MacBook, tandis qu'elle réglait certains détails concernant un futur meeting avec les différents chefs de service, qui ne devait pas avoir lieu avant le mois prochain.

Toute la matinée, elle se plongea à corps perdu dans le travail, afin de penser le moins possible à sa situation. Elle qui avait sincèrement désiré avoir un enfant, elle n'était plus certaine de le souhaiter autant qu'avant. Elle réalisait pleinement tous les détails dont elle n'avait pas pris conscience auparavant, uniquement poussée par son désir égoïste et matérialiste. Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle se débrouiller, seule, à devoir allier vie professionnelle et vie personnelle, en étant mère célibataire ?

Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, ferma les yeux, et planta ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure. Une nausée lui brûla la gorge, ses yeux la piquaient. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, et elle broncha à peine. Un claquement régulier d'une canne martelant le sol résonna dans ses tympans, mais elle ne daigna pas relever le menton. Il s'approcha d'elle et se laissa retomber sur l'une des chaises, plaçant sa canne entre ses genoux.

**- Vous êtes nulle pour faire mine de ne pas prêter attention aux gens**, lâcha-t-il afin d'essayer de la faire réagir.

Mais, comme il s'y attendait, il n'eut pas même le droit à un regard. Plus il la regardait, et plus il la trouvait étrangère à elle-même. D'ordinaire, elle se serait fait une joie de le remettre à sa place grâce à une de ses phrases cinglantes, mais là, elle n'avait pas même tenter une approche, ne serait-ce qu'infime.

**- Je vous parle Cuddy**, ajouta-t-il en agitant sa main droite devant elle, espérant voir au moins ses iris bouger. **Ici House à la Terre, on a une Cuddy dans la Lune !**

N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction, il se leva sans plus tarder du siège et fit le tour du bureau. Il se plaça alors aux côtés de sa patronne et mit une main sur son sein, l'air de rien. Elle repoussa sans ménagement l'intruse, lui accordant enfin le premier regard de la journée, et il lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

**- Ça va pas la tête ? **Grogna-t-elle. **De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me toucher de la sorte ?  
- Vous étiez totalement ailleurs, il me fallait un moyen efficace pour vous faire redescendre parmi nous**, se défendit-il immédiatement, tout en passant sa canne d'une main à l'autre.  
**- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon bureau**, siffla-t-elle. **Alors sortez. Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer où se trouve la sortie.**

Il ricana, mais ne bougea pas. Il le sentait, Cuddy n'était pas dans son assiette, et il était bien décidé à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il s'enfonça davantage dans le siège, et mit ses bras sur les accoudoirs en la défiant clairement.

**- Maman est de mauvais poil ? **La taquina-t-il. **Bébé s'amuserait-il à déglinguer le système hormonal de Maman ?**

Elle le fusilla du regard et daigna enfin se lever de son fauteuil, ouvrant la porte de son office et lui indiquant vivement qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à déguerpir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas finir étranglé par ses blanches mains. Il lui adressa simplement un large sourire, l'un de ceux qui vous donneraient envie de gifler l'autre, et commença à détailler réellement sa Patronne, la sondant sous toutes les coutures.

Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'House essaie de lire en vous, c'est tout votre corps qui semble brûler de l'intérieur tant il s'évertue à faire la chose avec précision. Et depuis vingt ans qu'ils se connaissaient, elle le savait éperdument, il avait appris au mieux à la déchiffrer et à interpréter ses réactions presque à la perfection - hormis dans la sphère sentimentale, pour laquelle il n'analysait pas toujours correctement les résultats même après tant de pratique -. Il fit un pas vers elle, et le dos de la jeune femme cogna la porte vitrée. Il se saisit de la poignée, et les enferma à l'intérieur, avant de replonger son regard dans le sien.

Les mains de Lisa tremblaient, et sa respiration s'était accélérée. A la regarder de la sorte, sans un mot, il allait la rendre folle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfouir en courant. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il bloquait totalement la sortie, et s'échapper par la fenêtre n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qu'elle avait sous la main. Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à tenter une éclipse vers la salle de bain mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu y entrer, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

**- C'est lâche de fuir comme ça**, nota-t-il.  
**- Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler, je ne fais que vous éviter, comme vous le faîtes assez souvent avec moi**, souligna-t-elle sans même lui accorder le quart de son attention.  
**- Sauf que, quand je vous évite, c'est parce que vous me tapez sur les nerfs**, ironisa-t-il. **Tandis que vous, vous le faîtes pour me cacher quelque chose.  
- Alors laissez moi en paix, puisque c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! **S'écria-t-elle. **Et si je cherchez à vous cacher quelque chose, ce ne serait sûrement pas pour vous le dire ouvertement.**

Après tout, elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais ce n'était aucunement une raison pour lui de lâcher le morceau aussi rapidement, et sans même avoir su de quoi il en retournait. Les joues de Cuddy étaient creusées, et il distinguait même ses cernes sous son maquillage. Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, mais pourquoi ?

Elle tira un peu sur son bras, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais, alors qu'enfin elle y parvenait presque, une violente nausée la secoua, l'obligeant à courir aux toilettes si elle ne voulait pas salir le sol de son bureau. Il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, après être resté quelques instants sans bouger, et profita du fait qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte derrière elle pour se placer contre la commode derrière elle.

Sans rien dire, retenant un commentaire qu'elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas, il attrapa ses cheveux bruns et les maintint en arrière, empêchant qu'ils ne retombent devant son visage. Elle n'objecta même pas, incapable de faire autre chose que de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Elle avait les yeux clos, ses paupières pressées l'une contre l'autre. Il frotta son échine tout en douceur, plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, elle releva enfin la tête et affronta le regard de son médecin, de grosses larmes plein les yeux. Il eut beau lutter contre lui-même, il ne put pas résister plus longtemps et la prit dans ses bras, se voulant rassurant. Timidement, elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme, puis nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Pas besoin de nier, elle en avait terriblement besoin. Elle avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un la soutenait, qu'elle n'était pas seule dans l'épreuve qu'elle traversait.

**- Alors comme ça, j'avais raison... **Annonça-t-il finalement, après un grand silence. **Vous êtes belle et bien enceinte.**

Abattue, elle acquiesça faiblement, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son collègue et employé. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus de raisons de continuer à lui cacher la vérité, il venait d'avoir une preuve supplémentaire, et elle était lasse de le cacher. Épuisée de devoir garder ce secret pour elle et elle seule.

**- Alors pourquoi ce détachement total ? **S'étonna-t-il. **C'était votre rêve, non ?  
- Certes mais... **Bafouilla-t-elle. **Je n'en suis plus aussi certaine à présent...  
- Ne me dîtes pas qu'à présent que vous y êtes parvenu, vous renoncez ?! **S'exclama-t-il en la maintenant par les avant-bras.

Une fois de plus, elle haussa faiblement les épaules, les yeux rivés au sol. House la poussa jusqu'à la baignoire, l'asseyant sur le rebord et se plaça devant elle.

**- Vous vouliez un enfant, maintenant vous l'avez**, siffla-t-il. **Alors, plutôt que de faire une tête de six pieds de long, réjouissez-vous. Fêtez ça. Profitez.**

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de la salle de bain, prêt à en sortir. Il se tourna vers elle, planta son regard dans le sien, et sourit légèrement, désireux de se montrer un peu présent pour elle.

**- Hey Cuddy**, fit-il pour attirer son attention, et attendant qu'elle relève la tête vers lui. **Mazel Tov.**

Puis il avait disparu, la laissant seule dans la pièce d'eau, à méditer sur sa situation. Elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il s'était montré doux, presque aimable et gentil. Finalement, ce n'était pas si grave que ça qu'il sache pour le bébé...

Les jours avaient passé, et s'étaient transformés en semaines. Cela faisait exactement six semaines qu'elle était enceinte, et un mois qu'elle le savait, qu'il le savait. Elle essayait de restreindre le nombre d'affronts avec House, qui la mettaient toujours drôlement mal à l'aise. Et puis, il avait réveillé cet homme dans le coma depuis dix ans, Gabriel Wozniak, et était parti en sa compagnie à Atlantic City, ainsi qu'avec Wilson, la laissant seule sur Princeton à gérer toutes sortes de problèmes. D'autant plus avec ce Tritter qui tournait un peu trop à son goût autour de son hôpital et plus particulièrement de ses employés. Elle le savait, il ne se gênerait pas pour fouiner le moindre petit détail qui lui permettrait d'avoir House à sa merci, et cette idée ne l'enchantait aucunement. Au contraire, cela lui causait encore plus de soucis.

Elle mangeait moins, dormait peu. Elle était fatiguée, presque épuisée, et elle continuait pourtant de courir à droite à gauche. Alors quand il était enfin revenu avec le corps de son patient, elle en avait profité pour aller le voir. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait fait, mais comptait bien ne pas en parler. Il avait fait ce qu'il jugeait le mieux, et ainsi permis à un jeune homme de continuer à vivre sa vie. Alors comme toujours, elle l'admirait pour cela.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots, mais ils étaient restés étouffés dans sa gorge et elle n'avait pu que la refermer. Alors qu'elle venait de se retourner, prête à regagner son bureau, il tendit la main et attrapa son poignet. Elle se défit promptement de son emprise sans même le regarder, et fila dans son bureau aussi vite qu'il put. Il s'empressa de la suivre et bloqua la fermeture de la porte à l'aide de sa canne, avant de se glisser dans l'antre de la Doyenne et de fermer celle-ci derrière lui.

**- Vous devriez vous reposer, vous êtes salement fatiguée**, nota-t-il alors en s'installant sur une chaise juste en face d'elle. **Et c'est pas forcément bon pour le bébé.  
- A ce que je sache, vous ne faîtes rien pour me soulager un peu au travail**, rétorqua-t-elle. **Au contraire, vous empirez les choses. Tritter ne cesse de tourner ici, et d'essayer de grappiller des informations. Et bien sûr, je dois veiller à vous couvrir de mon mieux, afin de vous éviter un séjour en prison.  
****  
** Il fit tourner sa canne entre ses doigts puis se stoppa net, posant son menton sur le pommeau en bois. Elle n'avait pas tort, il était parfois une vraie épine dans le pied, et ne devait aucunement la soulager ces derniers temps.

**- Vous n'avez pas à me protéger Cuddy, je suis grand**, indiqua-t-il en la sondant comme il savait si bien le faire. **Je peux me débrouiller seul.  
- Justement non, vous ne pouvez pas**, le coupa-t-elle. **Au lieu de vous tenir à carreaux le temps que Tritter vous lâche la grappe, vous en rajoutez une couche. Si vous continuez ainsi, vous vous retrouverez inévitablement en prison, et je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous.  
- Cessez de vous faire du soucis pour moi, puisque je vous dis que ça va ! **S'exclama-t-il, la faisant presque sursauter tant il avait levé la voix.  
**- Parce que vous croyez que je n'ai pas DÉJÀ essayé ? **Rétorqua-t-elle. **Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est tout ! Vous êtes un élément important au sein de mon hôpital, je ne peux pas prétendre que cette histoire ne me touche pas !**

Il souffla un bon coup, essayant de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas à recevoir les fruits de sa colère, elle ne l'avait pas mérité. Ce n'était aucunement de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation, il était donc inutile de continuer à lui en vouloir. Il releva la tête, ancrant son regard au sien. Plus il la regardait, et plus il voyait à quel point elle était à bout de forces. Son teint était pâle, ses traits creusés. Chaque fois qu'il la croisait à la cafétéria, il jetait un œil à son plateau repas. Jamais très rempli, et elle en jetait constamment plus de la moitié.

Il descendit son regard vers ses mains, qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Il remarqua ses légers poils hérissés, et elle rongeait même ses ongles, ce qui n'était aucunement dans ses habitudes. Elle bougeait à peine, et semblait quelque peu repliée sur elle-même. Elle ne semblait plus avoir de nausées depuis quelques jours, quand bien même il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elles s'arrêtent. Même ses seins étaient moins fermes, moins gros qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis qu'elle vivait ces changements hormonaux de grossesse.

Il ne la lâchait plus un seul instant des yeux. Aucun doute possible, elle se tenait le ventre. Et son visage ne trompait pas, elle avait mal, il le voyait. A y regarder davantage, elle semblait avoir des douleurs pareilles à des contractions. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne, lui montrant qu'il était là. Mais très vite, l'hypothèse qui se dessinait dans sa tête ne tarda pas à se vérifier lorsqu'une tâche rouge commença à se former au niveau de l'entrejambe de sa patronne. Il vit la panique s'installer dans ses yeux bleu-gris, et elle était tout bonnement incapable de bouger.

Il glissa un bras sous les aisselles de la jeune femme et, tant bien que mal, il l'aida à se relever. Il n'était pas question de la faire sortir de son bureau dans cet état, elle attirerait tous les regards et elle n'avait nullement besoin de cela. Il la conduisit alors jusqu'à sa salle de bain privative, où il lui retira ses vêtements avec précaution. Elle ne protesta même pas, trop perturbée et choquée pour riposter quoi que ce soit ou pour l'empêcher de continuer. D'autant plus qu'à cet instant, ce n'était plus House l'emmerdeur de service, mais House le médecin professionnaliste, l'ami et confident. Il la plaça dans la douche, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, et y entra avec elle, tout habillé.

Le Diagnosticien ouvrit le robinet et, avec un bras autour de la Doyenne, de l'autre il attrapa le pommeau de douche et l'inclina de façon à ce que le jet répande son eau chaude sur eux. Elle tremblait contre lui, et il luttait contre la douleur qui irradiait sa jambe pour se focaliser sur elle. Il se baissa ensuite comme il put et, lentement, il utilisa un gant pour frotter le sang qui avait coulé le long de ses cuisses si divines. Elle s'accrocha aux parois de la douche, son bas-ventre plus douloureux que jamais. Son string était imbibé d'hémoglobine, et il fut rapidement forcé de le lui retirer s'il voulait faire disparaître les traces de cette fausse couche.

Une fois de plus, elle ne le retint pas même. Il ne lui restait plus que son soutien-gorge sur elle, mais elle avait autre chose à penser que la gêne de se retrouver presque totalement nue contre lui. Elle avait perdu le bébé qu'elle attendait, l'oeuf s'était décollé. Et, contre toute attente, House était là pour elle.

Durant de longues minutes, il s'occupa d'elle sans un mot. Puis, une fois certain qu'elle était bien propre, il attrapa une serviette et l'enveloppa à l'intérieur, avant d'attraper les vêtements qu'elle conservait toujours en cas de besoin. Il lui fit enfiler son string, puis l'assit et prit son temps pour achever l'habillement de cette dernière. Ceci fait, il se plaça devant elle, et laissa ses pouces glisser le long de ses joues, essuyant les larmes qui y roulaient.

**- Je suis là Cuddy... **Souffla-t-il, sans réellement savoir pourquoi il prononçait ces mots. **Vous n'êtes pas seule, je suis là...  
- House, j'ai perdu mon bébé... **Bafouilla-t-elle, ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres. **J'avais enfin réussi, et maintenant c'est fini...**

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et la fit se relever, la blottissant aussitôt contre lui. Elle se nicha immédiatement contre son torse, profitant du réconfort qu'il lui offrait, chose extrêmement rare de la part de House.

**- Chuuuuut... **Murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. **Ça restera entre nous, personne ne saura. Personne n'a besoin de savoir.  
- Merci... **Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
**- Maintenant, je vais vous ramener chez vous**, la prévint-il avant de regagner le bureau où il réunit les affaires de la Doyenne. **On va vous descendre, vous attendrez dans ma voiture le temps que je récupère mon sac, et je viendrai vous rejoindre, pour qu'ensemble on aille chez vous. Et pas d'objection !**

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, trop faible pour protester. Ils profitèrent ensuite d'un moment de calme intense dans la CLINIC pour faire traverser Cuddy, et ainsi l'amener jusqu'au parking souterrain sans attirer l'attention de personne. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut montée en voiture, il reprit l'ascenseur, accéda au premier étage, prit ses affaires et la rejoignit rapidement.

Le voyage fut silencieux, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'allée de la jeune femme, il attrapa les clés qu'elle lui tendit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la villa, et rapidement il la guida jusque dans la chambre où il la fit allonger. Il remonta les draps sur elle et, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour la laisser se reposer, elle attrapa sa main et le tira comme elle put à elle.

**- Ne partez pas... **Le supplia-t-elle. **S'il-vous-plaît, restez...**

Il ne put aucunement résister à ses yeux tristes, à cet adorable visage marqué par la fatigue. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et, instinctivement, elle se nicha contre lui. Il enroula un bras autour d'elle, lui permettant ainsi d'épouser son corps avec le sien. Elle plaça sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à trouver ce sommeil dont elle avait tant besoin.

Il aurait pu fuir, comme il le faisait si souvent. Il aurait pu refuser, et l'abandonner à son propre sort. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça et, à sa manière, il prenait soin d'elle, il veillait sur elle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, elle constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas bougé, et qu'il avait même resserré son emprise autour d'elle. Elle osa alors croiser son regard, et respira un bon coup.

**- Merci House, merci pour tout... **Murmura-t-elle alors avant d'essayer de s'asseoir.

Il l'empêcha de se détacher de lui, sa main naviguant le long de l'épine dorsale de Cuddy. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux, profitant de la plus qu'agréable sensation. C'était si bon de sentir qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un, qu'on se souciait d'elle. Et surtout, de se sentir protégée de la sorte.

**- C'est normal**, répondit-il à demi-mots.

Il en était conscient, elle aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette épreuve. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne la laisserait pas affronter ça seule. Il se sentait en partie coupable de cette perte, et c'était l'un des rares moyens par lesquels il pouvait se rattraper. Alors, durant une semaine, il essaya, sans éveiller les soupçons, de garder le plus souvent possible un œil sur elle. Il effectua même ses consultations – du moins, une partie -, car la CLINIC étant l'endroit le plus proche du bureau de Lisa, et pourtant celui le plus 'visité'. Chaque soir, il se rendait chez elle, dînant en sa compagnie et regardant ensuite un film avec elle, histoire de lui changer les idées.

La deuxième semaine qui suivit sa fausse couche, il continua de la sorte, et ses efforts montrèrent leurs fruits. Elle retrouvait peu à peu le sourire, ce sourire qui le faisait sans cesse craquer chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Elle se confiait à lui, et il faisait de même, dans la mesure du possible. Et puis, le onzième jour, alors qu'ils regardaient un James Bond, son visage s'était approché du sien, et il avait scellé ses lèvres à celles de sa patronne. Elle ne l'avait nullement repoussé et au contraire, avait insinué sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Plaçant ses bras au niveau du bas-rein de celle-ci, il la plaqua contre lui, approfondissant la chose. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine frotter contre son torse à travers leurs vêtements, et un bulge se formait dans son pantalon, emprisonné par son boxer.

Elle se détacha quelques instants de lui, constatant à quel point elle avait réveillé un désir ardent en son employé. Elle se mit debout, prit sa main dans la sienne, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonies. Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés à la suite de cette 'perte', qu'elle n'avait nulle honte de ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait été le seul au courant, le seul à la soutenir comme et quand elle en avait eu besoin. Le seul à être parvenu à la faire se sentir, malgré la perte qu'elle avait vécu, une femme, une vraie. Une femme belle et attirante, et pas un tas de loque incapable de donner la vie. Elle le poussa sur le matelas, et se plaça au dessus de lui, alors qu'il la débarrassait de son T-shirt et couvrait sa poitrine de baisers et de caresses.

Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour tendrement, passionnément et, ils devaient le reconnaître, amoureusement. Après un orgasme dévastateur, ils se laissèrent retomber l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis que leurs mains se cherchèrent, que leurs doigts se nouèrent. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un fin sourire illuminant son visage. L'un de ceux qu'il aurait tué pour voir tant il était radieux et adorable, et qui la rendait totalement craquante.

**- Si un jour vous comptez réessayer... **Dit-il finalement, éveillant immédiatement la curiosité de la jeune femme. **Je vous aiderai. Je diminuerai votre dose de stress. Mais si possible, je veux encore et encore des parties de jambes en l'air comme celle-ci !**

Elle lui frappa le torse, mais se plaça sur le flanc, déposant un baiser au creux de sa nuque, tout doucement. Sa main droite commença à tracer de belles arabesques sur la peau de son torse, et il se surprit à apprécier la sensation.

**- Vous seriez prêt à faire ça pour moi ? **S'étonna-t-elle. **Je ne veux aucunement que vous vous ****sentiez forcé, je n'attends pas ça de vous... Pas si vous ne le voulez pas.**  
**- Je n'ai qu'une condition : qu'on emploie la bonne vieille méthode traditionnelle**, souligna-t-il. **Alors, dans ce cas-là, oui.**

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, et sa bouche se plaqua à la sienne, le faisant taire sur le champ. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, la faisant basculer au dessus de lui tandis que leurs langues entamaient un ballet effréné et endiablé. Ils ne séparèrent leurs lèvres qu'une fois à bout de souffle, et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant tendrement.

**- Dans ces conditions, j'accepte**, déclara-t-elle. **Ce sera notre petit secret à nous, rien qu'à nous deux ...**

Il acquiesça et ensemble, ils fermèrent les yeux pour se reposer. L'un contre l'autre, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient plus peur de rien. Qu'ensemble, ils pourraient soulever des montagnes, se battre contre vents et marrées.

**- Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi**, promit-il une fois sûr qu'elle dormait profondément. **Je serai toujours là, que tu aies ou non besoin de moi..**

Lui aussi ne tarda ensuite pas à s'endormir, prêt à achever leur nuit. Leurs mains demeurèrent entremêlées, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Et pour la première fois depuis un moment, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne souffrirent pas d'insomnies. Non, ils firent une nuit complète, manquant presque de louper l'heure du réveil qu'ils avaient fixés. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, ils se sentaient bien. Bien, ensemble.

Avec l'aide de House, Lisa se savait capable de surmonter toutes les épreuves. Elle avait peut-être perdu le bébé d'un donneur anonyme, mais son Néphrologue préféré lui avait fait la promesse de l'aider à réaliser une nouvelle fois son rêve, et de le mener à bien cette fois-ci. De concevoir un bébé, qui serait une réunion de leurs deux patrimoines génétiques. Alors, à mesure que passèrent les jours, ils devinrent plus proches que jamais. Le tutoiement s'installa rapidement entre eux, et en dehors du travail, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Presque toutes les nuits, House dormait chez elle, avec elle. Ils dînaient ensemble, regardaient un bon film et, le plus souvent, finissaient au lit à se câliner avant même que le générique de fin ne se fasse entendre.

Au final, c'était peut-être difficile à dire, mais une fausse couche leur avait permis de devenir ce qu'ils avaient toujours désiré au plus profond d'eux : un couple. Gregory House et Lisa Cuddy n'étaient plus simplement collègues, ils étaient à présent sur le point de mettre tous les efforts en œuvre pour créer une vie nouvelle, et pour se construire un présent et un futur, _ensemble_...

_The End._


End file.
